Pure Love
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: "Aku tidak peduli. Taeyong hyung selalu tampak suci di mataku."/Kisah cinta yang rumit dari Taeyong si pelacur dan Jaehyun calon CEO muda. [ Jaeyong ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong ] [ NCT ]


**Pure Love  
**

[ **Jaehyun x Taeyong** ]

YAOI, OOC.

FF ini berasal dari **otakku sendiri**. Jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain hanyalah sebuah **kebetulan**.

 **Dilarang keras sengaja meniru ide dan isi cerita**. Aku memang masih **bocah** , tapi **tolong hargai** **karya abal-abal bocah** yang satu ini, ya ^^

.

Kita tahu, seharusnya kita ngelanjutin ff yang lain. Bukannya post ff baru. Tapi ff kita semua udah terarah kok. Udah kita rencanain endingnya gimana. Jadi aku harap kalian sabar menanti yah :')

* * *

 **Happy Reading~ ^^**

* * *

"Ah!"

Tangan Taeyong terangkat untuk meremas bantal dibawah kepalanya. Pria diatasnya masih bergerak kasar melesakkan penisnya dalam tubuh Taeyong.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Eumh, p-pelan.."

Pria itu menggeleng. Ia malah mengecup rahang Taeyong. "Kau cantik sekali, Taeyongie."

"Pelan.. K-kumohon, nghh!"

"Berapa banyak orang yang memujimu cantik dan manis, Taeyongie?"

Taeyong tidak percaya hal ini. Ia bersusah payah menghirup oksigen diantara kegiatan mereka, dan pria ini masih saja mengajaknya mengobrol?

Pria diatas Taeyong menyeringai. "Aku yakin banyak sekali. Apalagi saat mereka memasukimu seperti ini."

"A-ah!" Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Ia hampir sampai.

Pria itu menampar pantat Taeyong dan menggeram. "Sial! Jangan rapatkan lubangmu seperti itu, slut!"

Taeyong mendongak saat merasakan gerakan pria diatasnya semakin kasar dan semakin dalam. Pria itu menyentakkan penisnya dalam lubang Taeyong dengan kuat, lalu mengeluarkan sperma miliknya yang tertampung dalam kondom yang dipakainya, cum dalam waktu yang sama dengan Taeyong.

Pria itu mengeluarkan penisnya, membiarkan Taeyong yang masih susah payah menghirup oksigen. Ia mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas. "Terima kasih, Taeyongie."

Taeyong mengangguk. Dengan punggung yang masih terasa sakit, ia memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali pulang terburu-buru?" Pria itu menyeringai mesum. "Apa masih banyak yang memesanmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pria itu menyeringai semakin lebar. "Kau tahu, Taeyongie? Hargamu benar-benar mahal."

Taeyong melirik pria itu tajam, lalu kembali fokus memasang ikat pinggangnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu sepadan dengan tubuhmu, Yongyongie."

Taeyong menggeram. Ia tidak tahan dengan ucapan pria itu. "Aku pergi. Terima kasih,"

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

Taeyong membanting pintu kamar pria itu dan berjalan keluar. Ia berbaik hati menutup pintu rumah itu kembali.

Udara dingin berhembus, membuat rambut hitam keabu-abuan Taeyong bergerak-gerak. Pemuda manis itu sedikit menggigil, memasukkan tangan kedalam saku hoodie miliknya.

Taeyong berjalan perlahan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju tempat yang biasa ia singgahi setelah membiarkan tubuhnya dibawah kungkungan orang lain. Ia tersenyum cerah melihat sebuah halte dengan kerusakan disana-sini.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di halte. Halte ini sudah belasan tahun tidak berfungsi karena perpindahan jalur bus. Beberapa orang yang melewati halte itu sering mengingatkan Taeyong jika akan menunggu bus harus berjalan beberapa blok untuk sampai di halte yang berfungsi. Biasanya Taeyong menggeleng dan tersenyum, menjawab jika ia suka duduk disini. Hal itu membuat orang-orang meringis, kenapa ada pemuda semanis dan seimut ini duduk sendirian di halte kumuh.

Taeyong mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari tas ransel yang dibawanya, dan memakan cokelat itu.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Taeyong. Duduk dan memakan cemilan, membiarkan keringat di tubuh dan wajahnya mengering dengan sendirinya. Setelah penampilannya sudah tidak berantakan dan lebih fresh, Taeyong akan berjalan pulang.

* * *

"Donghyuk sayang, kenapa belum tidur?"

Taeyong sedikit terkejut saat memasuki apartement sederhana miliknya, melihat adiknya sedang duduk terdiam di sofa.

"Kau sakit, sayang?" Taeyong menangkup pipi tembam Donghyuk, memaksanya menatap wajahnya yang khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Donghyuk menampik tangan kakaknya kasar. "Jisung dan Lami sudah tidur, omong-omong. Kau tak perlu khawatir, hyung."

Bukannya marah karena diperlakukan kasar, Taeyong beralih mengacak rambut Donghyuk. "Terima kasih selama ini sudah menjaga mereka, sayang."

Donghyuk mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi sekarang aku khawatir denganmu. Kau ada masalah?"

"Diam, hyung!" Donghyuk memukul sisi kosong sofa. "Astaga, kau benar-benar.. Ugh!"

Taeyong berusaha tetap tersenyum. "Kau lapar? Aku membawa Tteokbokki dan Gimbap."

Remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu tetap terdiam. Hubungannya dengan Taeyong memang tidak pernah baik.

Taeyong berdiri dan menaruh makanan yang dibawanya di meja. Ia memeluk Donghyuk dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil adiknya.

Donghyuk memang tidak pernah dekat dengan Taeyong, kakaknya sendiri. Tapi Taeyong tahu, Donghyuk suka dengan pelukannya.

Taeyong mengecup sayang pipi Donghyuk. "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, sayang."

Pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit kecewa melihat Donghyuk yang tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Taeyong beralih menuju kamar Jisung dan Lami. Ia tersenyum memasuki kamar itu. Sebenarnya, kamar Jisung dan Lami adalah kamar paling 'bagus' yang ada di dalam apartement Taeyong.

Taeyong menarik kursi di sebelah ranjang. Melihat wajah polos adiknya yang kembar sedang tertidur adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Taeyong.

Senyumannya hilang saat mengingat tingkah Donghyuk padanya. Adiknya yang satu itu tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berpikir positif. Ia percaya Donghyuk sedikit moody karena peralihannya dari anak-anak menuju dewasa.

Taeyong menyampirkan poni Lami yang menghalangi mata. Ia tersenyum melihat Lami tumbuh dengan baik. Bukannya pilih kasih, Taeyong masih mengingat mendiang eomma nya sering mengingatkannya untuk menjaga anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarganya.

Little princess, Taeyong sering menyebut Lami dengan panggilan itu.

Bagi Taeyong, adik-adiknya adalah segalanya. Mereka bertiga adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ada didekatnya saat ini. Karena itu, Taeyong berjanji akan selalu menjaga mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

Membiayai sekolah Donghyuk, memberi mereka makanan yang bergizi, memastikan mereka tumbuh dengan sehat. Semua dilakukan Taeyong sepenuh hati.

Taeyong memandangi dua adiknya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia hanya ingin adiknya merasa bahagia.

Tidak seperti dirinya.

* * *

"Tuan muda Jung, sebentar lagi anda harus berangkat."

Butlernya memang berkata sopan, tapi perkataannya membuat Jaehyun mendengus sebal. "Biarkan aku tidur lima belas menit lagi, Zhoumi ge!"

"Tapi tuan Jung meminta tuan muda berangkat jam delapan,"

"Okay," Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang king size miliknya. "Aku akan mandi. Berhenti mengetuk pintu, ge!"

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu masih tidak rela jadwal tidurnya terganggu. Ia mengambil handuk dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Jaehyun merutuki sikap appa-nya yang menyuruhnya sesuka hati.

Setelah Jaehyun selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Apa?!" Jaehyun berkata sewot melihat dua juru masak **—** Hyoyeon dan Taeyeon **—** memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

Dua juru masak itu menjadi gelagapan karena bentakan dari Jaehyun. "T-tidak, tuan muda. I-itu.."

"Maaf, tuan muda. Anda yakin memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

Hyoyeon dan Taeyeon bersorak dalam hati. Itu sebenarnya yang ingin mereka sampaikan pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memandangi butlernya tajam. "Aku percaya diri dan nyaman dengan style ini."

"Baiklah, tuan muda. Tapi anda harus memakai pakaian formal saat menjadi asisten CEO tuan Jung." Zhoumi memilih mengalah dari anak CEO perusahaan multinasional yang terkenal keras kepala.

"Aku belum resmi menjadi asisten, ge." Jaehyun mulai mengunyah sarapan yang disediakan Hyoyeon dan Taeyeon. "Itu masih beberapa minggu lagi."

Zhoumi tersenyum kecut. "Hanya mengingatkan, tuan muda."

Jaehyun menghabiskan makanannya dengan cuek. Tidak peduli dengan perkataan Zhoumi.

"Aku selesai."

Jaehyun berdiri dan berjalan begitu saja, membuat Zhoumi menghela nafas dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan disana, ge?" Jaehyun memasuki mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

Zhoumi menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. "Anda harus memperhatikan dengan baik sistem perusahaan tuan Jung. Anda akan dibimbing oleh karyawan kepercayaan tuan Jung disana."

"Are you fucking serious, ge?" Jaehyun memandang Zhoumi tidak percaya. "Jadi aku menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga malam disana hanya untuk melihat-lihat?"

"Melihat dan belajar, tuan muda." Zhoumi dengan sabar meralat ucapan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Itu akan sia-sia dan membuang waktu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak belajar."

"Tapi ini perintah tuan Jung."

"Sial," Jaehyun mendesis tidak terima.

"Tuan Jung meminta anda segera pulang dari Amerika untuk hal ini."

"Dan kau bisa melihat betapa senangnya ia memperlakukanku dengan seenak jidatnya."

Zhoumi terdiam menatap jalanan yang ramai. Tidak berani berkomentar lebih lanjut.

* * *

"Dongyuk oppa!"

Lami berlari memeluk kakaknya yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Hey," Donghyuk mengusak kepala Lami dengan sayang dan menunduk, mengecup pucuk kepala yang dihiasi rambut panjang terurai. "Dimana Jisung?"

"Sedang mandi."

Donghyuk tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Lami yang lucu. Ia menaruh tas ranselnya sembarangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Alisnya tertaut saat melihat makanan favorite nya. "Kau membuat ini, Lami?"

"Apa oppa bercanda? Mana mungkin Lami bisa membuat waffle!" Lami mendekatkan piring itu ke kakaknya. "Ini porsi khusus untukmu, oppa. Taeyong oppa yang membuatnya."

"Uh, okay."

Donghyuk memang tidak akrab dengan Taeyong, tapi ia tidak akan bisa menolak waffle didepannya. Kebetulan perutnya memang kosong setelah pulang sekolah. Ia memakannya dengan lahap.

Lami memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Enak?"

Donghyuk mengangguk beberapa kali. "Kau mau?"

"Tidak~ Lami sudah kenyang." Lami menepuk perut kecilnya. "Taeyong oppa membuat banyak waffle tadi. Ia sebenarnya membuatkan waffle ini untuk Donghyuk oppa. Tapi Lami dan Jisung juga ingin waffle. Jadi Taeyong oppa terpaksa membuat waffle lagi."

Donghyuk mengabaikan tawa Lami yang seolah-olah menertawai dirinya sendiri. Betapa kurang ajarnya gadis kecil dan kembarannya itu menyuruh-nyuruh kakak tertua mereka.

"Kenapa Taeyong hyung mau repot-repot membuat ini untukku?" Donghyuk menunjuk waffle yang tinggal seperempat bagian dengan dagunya.

"Taeyong oppa bilang, Donghyuk oppa kemarin terlihat badmood." Lami menjelaskan disertai gestur tangan yang terangkat lucu. "Taeyong oppa ingin Donghyuk oppa tidak sedih lagi. Ia ingat jika Donghyuk oppa suka sekali waffle! Makanya dia membuatkan waffle untukmu."

Donghyuk tertawa gemas melihat tingkah adiknya. "Dimana Taeyong hyung sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu," Lami mengangkat pundaknya sekilas. "Tadi Lami sedang mandi, tiba-tiba Taeyong oppa hilang."

"Bukan hilang, Lami." Jisung yang baru datang dengan jahil melemparkan handuknya yang basah di wajah Lami. "Taeyong hyung pergi tadi."

Lami melempar handuk basah kearah kembarannya. "Jisung! Kau jahat!"

"Kemana? Kalian tahu?"

Gelengan polos Jisung dan Lami membuat wajah Donghyuk mengeras karena emosi.

Donghyuk cepat-cepat menghabiskan waffle nya dan menarik tas nya. "Hyung ganti baju dulu,"

Jisung dan Lami baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Donghyuk, tapi anak kedua dari empat bersaudara itu sudah keburu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Hyung sialan itu," Donghyuk mendesis marah. Ia melemparkan blazer sekolahnya dan menarik ikatan dasinya dengan seenaknya. "Kau pikir hanya dengan waffle, aku bisa bersikap baik denganmu?"

Wajah Donghyuk memerah. Ia menendang lemari pakaiannya dengan emosi. Donghyuk beralih menatap pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, hyung?"

Donghyuk menghela nafasnya.

* * *

Taeyong tahu siapa pria yang memaksanya duduk di pangkuannya sekarang. Pria itu sering terlihat di acara-acara berita di televisi.

"Terima kasih sudah melayaniku selama beberapa jam yang lalu."

"A-ah! Ngghhh!"

Pria itu menampar paha kanan Taeyong yang putih. Terlihat bercak merah samar setelahnya. "Aku butuh jawabanmu. Bukan desahanmu."

"I-iya, ahjussi." Taeyong menggeliat tak nyaman.

Pria ini terlihat berwibawa di depan publik. Tapi tidak saat bertemu Taeyong. Bagi Taeyong, pejabat didepannya ini sama saja dengan pria berhidung belang yang selama ini ditemuinya.

"Bagus," Pria itu menyeringai mesum. "Bergerak lebih cepat, Taeyongie. Aku hampir sampai."

"U-uh! Mmhh.."

Sama seperti malam kemarin. Taeyong dan pria yang memangkunya cum dalam waktu yang sama.

Taeyong cepat-cepat beranjak dari pangkuan pria itu. Merangkak turun dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya.

Pria itu memeluk Taeyong dari belakang saat melihat pemuda itu terlihat tergesa-gesa memakai pakaiannya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali pulang cepat, Taeyongie?"

"Ahjussi, bisa minggir sebentar? Aku akan memakai pakaianku dulu," Taeyong mengeluh.

Pria paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya. Namun setelah Taeyong selesai berpakaian lengkap, pria itu kembali memeluk Taeyong dan menciumnya. Taeyong terpaksa membalas ciuman kasar pria itu dengan susah payah.

"Biarkan asistenku mengantarmu pulang, Taeyongie."

Taeyong tersenyum puas. Pria didepannya ini akan memberi perhatian padanya jika ia memenuhi apapun keinginannya.

Ia berjalan keluar dengan terseok-seok, dan memasuki mobil di halaman rumah pejabat itu.

"Hai, Taeyong-ssi. Halte biasa?"

Taeyong mengangguk. Seberapa jauh tempatnya ia diminta untuk melayani nafsu bejat orang-orang berkelebihan hormon, ia tetap akan menghabiskan waktunya di halte yang menurutnya sangat spesial itu.

Taeyong merasa ada saatnya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk sendiri setelah merasa betapa kotor tubuhnya setiap malam. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya saat menemui adik-adiknya.

Adik-adiknya yang masih polos dan sangat berharga.

Terkadang Taeyong merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Ia harus bertingkah seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja di depan adik-adiknya. Tapi Taeyong tahu, ia tidak boleh egois. Adik-adiknya masih kecil dan sangat bergantung padanya.

"Taeyong-ssi, kita sudah sampai."

"Hm?" Taeyong mengusap pipinya yang dialiri air mata. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya menangis. "Terima kasih."

Taeyong keluar dan mendudukkan dirinya di halte. Dan seperti biasa, ia mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dan memakannya.

Udara malam ini masih sama dinginnya dengan kemarin malam. Ia menyesal hanya memakai kaos berlengan panjang.

Seseorang berpostur tubuh tinggi melewati Taeyong begitu saja, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang halte. Tangannya sibuk mengetik ponsel, sesekali mengumpat pelan.

"Maaf, tapi halte ini tidak berfungsi lagi. K-kau harus berjalan beberapa blok dari sini untuk mendapatkan bus."

Taeyong sempat dilema, tapi ia memilih berbaik hati mengatakannya pada orang asing ini.

Orang asing itu menoleh, terlihat terganggu. "Aku tidak menaiki bus,"

"O-oh, begitu.." Taeyong gelagapan. Merasa malu karena sok tahu. Seharusnya ia diam saja jika tahu alasan orang asing ini berdiri disini. "Maaf."

"Hm," orang asing itu menarik ujung bibirnya sekilas, tanpa sadar memperlihatkan lesung pipi miliknya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau disini? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan halte ini tidak berfungsi."

"Aku suka disini," Taeyong tersenyum manis. "Omong-omong, Aku Taeyong."

"Jay Jung."

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Kau orang luar negeri? Tapi wajahmu seperti orang Asia! Aksen korea mu juga bag **—** "

"Nama asliku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun memotong perkataan sosok yang menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar. "Kau suka disini? Apa yang spesial dari halte kumuh dan rusak ini?"

"Menurutku ini tempat spesial..." Taeyong bergumam pelan, tapi cukup jelas didengar Jaehyun.

Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya. Karena hening beberapa saat, Taeyong melanjutkan memakan cokelatnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya saat merasa dingin.

Taeyong membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan cokelat lainnya. "Jaehyun, kau mau?"

Jaehyun segera sadar jika ia telah memandangi Taeyong selama beberapa menit.

"Kau melihatku memakan cokelat ini. Kau mau cokelat? Ambillah."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis melihat Taeyong yang menggoyang-goyangkan cokelat di tangan yang terulur kearahnya. Poni Taeyong yang ikut bergerak-gerak juga menambah kadar keimutannya.

Sebuah mobil datang begitu saja didepan halte, mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Tuan muda Jung! Anda sudah kuperingatkan beberapa kali untuk tetap diam di gedung. Bukannya **—** "

Jaehyun mengambil cokelat di tangan Taeyong dan berbisik terima kasih. Ia lalu memasuki mobilnya. "Shut up, ge."

Mobil itu pergi berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Taeyong yang termenung. Masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Taeyong tidak tahu jika Jaehyun diam-diam memperhatikannya dari kaca mobil sampai sosok kurus Taeyong tidak terlihat lagi.

Ia memperhatikan cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Jaehyun tersenyum mengingat betapa polosnya Taeyong.

Taeyong tampak begitu innocent dan suci di mata Jaehyun.

* * *

TBC

* * *

BTW SIAPA YANG KOBAM GARA GARA JAEYONG BIKIN LOVE SIGN DAN JAEYONG WITH BABY MARK TADI WAKTU V LIVE?


End file.
